FIRE STARTER KIGO
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Kim and Sheyenne were childhood friends Their lives took a turn upside down when they were hit by the rainbow comet Pairings: KiShe/VivBet/BoMo/RoYo/
1. Chapter 1 RAINBOW STRIKE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**In this story Kim and Sheyenne are at the same age group. Sheyenne (Shego) is but one year older than the teen hero.  
Age ranking  
Hector Margo (Hego) 10  
Sheyenne Margo (Shego) 7  
Melvin Margo (Mego) 6  
Wesley Margo & Wes Margo (Wego's) 4  
Kim Possible (Kigo) 6  
Tweebs (don't exist) Sorry to all Tweeb fans.**

Diclaimer: I don't own Team Go or Kim Possible.  
I do however own this story.

CHAPTER ONE: RAINBOW STRIKE

Go city where everything began and ended. A house with green lushes grass that sways with the wind. A normal tree in the yard. With a tree house. A little lightly tanned girl sitting at the edge of the house. Swinging her legs back and forth. Her eyes light brown with her black hair in a twin braided ponytail down her back if she stands. She wears a green shirt with black pants. She puffs some of her hair up as signature of being bored.

"Hey Sheyenne!" Came a cheery voice from below. "Shey!"

Sheyenne Margo looks down with a light grin. A girl with light pink skin, light orange hair a bright green eyes. Her hair is set in two short pony tails on the side of her head. She wore a light green shirt with a short brown pants right above her knee.

"Can I come in?" The younger girl asked.

"Let me think about it." Sheyenne said teasingly.

"Please." The younger girl whined.

"Teeell meeeee the paaaaass-woooooord." She sing-songed.

The younger girl sighs. "Sheyenne is awesome, popular, taller and cuter than me."

"And?" Sheyenne inquired.

"Hector's a douchbag." She sighs. "Melvin's an egomaniac and the twins are adorable." She grinned showing her missing front teeth. "Now can I come in?"

"Sure come on up, Princess." She commented.

"Please and thank you." The younger girl said as she climbs the ladder to the tree house.

Sheyenne lets her in and they both sat on the floor. Both enjoying the comforting silent.

"Hey, Kim?" The older girl questioned.

"Hm?" The younger girl hummed.

"What time are you parents supposed to come? She asked almost sadly.

"About two hours." She guessed.

"Alright." She sighs.

"Are you gonna miss me? Kim teases.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But hey. You can always come and visit."

"Maybe I can." Kim said smiling back.

"Hey Sheyenne!" A young boy shouted from outside.

Sheyenne groaned from the recognition of the voice.

"What, Hector!" She shouted back.

Hector Margo was wearing a blue shirt with an _H_ on it. Along with a pair of baggy brown cargo pants. His black hair slicked back and his hazel eyes gleamed with authority.

"Mom and Dad are calling us in for lunch." He shouted back.

"And to say that you have to karate training in about half an hour." A confidant male voice stated.

Kim pokes her head out and sees Melvin Margo. He's wearing a purple slack shirt that is neatly pressed. His brown hair combed to perfection and descant purple shorts. He wears black loafers on his feet. Kim stifles a laugh for his attire he chose.

"Hey look it's the Egomaniac and the Douchbag." Both girls laugh at that statement.

"Sheyenne, I don't like the fact that you're teaching Ms. Possible those words. He lectured "It's very disproving." His brows frowned.

"Whatever, Hector." Shego stated as she leans against the entrance frame. "Watch out for the twins." She warned jokingly.

Hector looked at her curiously. "What do you-"

But before Hector finished his sentence he was suddenly tackled from the side by not one but two laughing bodies. Hector looked as he sees his two younger twin brothers laughing as they sit on his stomach. Wes Margo and Wesley Margo; the twins both wore a red shirt with jeans pants and blood-red loafers. Their eyes green and their hair brown. Hector couldn't help but laugh along with his youngest brothers antics. Melvin lets a small smile creep from his lips. Shego and Kim laughed hysterically.

"Isn't time we eat now?" Melvin suggested.

"Fine, fine. We're coming." Sheyenne said bored.

Kim then looks to sky and sees something sparkling. "Hey, what's that?" She asked pointing at the shining object in the sky. "It's so pretty." She says in awe.

The shining object flies over their head. But then changes its course to group. Sheyenne and Kim were the first to notice this.

"Get up here!" Sheyenne shouted to her brothers.

The other siblings make their way to the tree house. They went up the ladder and into it. Sheyenne looked at the object and swore that it changed its course again.

Kim looked before she shouted. "Huddle up!"

The children Huddle together with the twins in the middle; Melvin to their right holding them; Kim holding Wes with Sheyenne holding Wesley; while Hector holds them all as much as he can.

Mr. Dubious Margo came out wondering what the whole commotion was all about. He wore a white dressed shirt and jeans and black shoes. His black hair is combed back. His brown eyes filled with concern. Mrs. Shanty Margo came out wondering what was taking the kids so long to come and eat. Her long wavy hair held in a high ponytail and still reaches her lower back. She wore black one piece shin length dress and wore no shoes. She was about ready to yell and lecture the kids when she notices the object hurdling right for the tree house. Her husband got a glimpse of it too. And without thinking the couple made a sprint to the tree house. Hoping to reach the tree house before it gets hit.

But their fear came to pass. Just as they reached to tree house; the object crashes into the tree house. The force sent out a multi colored shockwave at a ten meter radius; which is odd for such a massive impact. The house windows broken. Alarms were blaring and pets of all kind were making their animalistic protest to the noise. The parents were knocked back by the force and landed uncomfortably on the ground. Shanty was the first to get back up. She made an effort to look to her husband who was knocked out on the ground. She limped to the wreckage preparing for the worst. The tree house was decimated. The tree was no longer there; but a crater was in its place. She prayed to the spirits that all the kids were alive; hoping for a miracle. She reaches to the craters and stares in awe. Her children were alive! She ran down the crater to hug them. The kids were still in the same position before the object hit them; witch is nowhere to be in sight.

But something was different about them. Their skin tones were different. Hector's skin tone was tinted light blue; Melvin's was light purple. Hector slowly looked to his mother.

"M-Momma?" He stammered. His clothes torn and his eyes no longer brown but bright blue instead. His black hair was also tinted blue. "There…there was shiny-"

Shanty quickly hugged her eldest and rubbed his back gently. Her eyes passed to Melvin who's looking at her with worried eyes; which were tinted with a light veil of purple. His clothes were slightly tattered. The twins were held by both Kim and Sheyenne. Both Wesley and Wes' skin were a tad bit paler; almost grey-white. Their hair red with black streaks with their eyes ruby red. Their clothes were less damaged than their brothers'.

"Mom?" Wesley moaned.

"Are you okay." Wes asked.

"I'm fine, honey." The mother smiled weakly. "I'm gonna check on Kimmy and Shey, okay?

"Okay, mommy." Both of the twins replied.

Shanty gently lifts up the twins and set them by their older brothers; who were starting look healthier. She then went back to the girls. Kim's skin went to a little dark peach with hints of orange. Her hair was brighter; almost like fire. Sheyenne's skin was green hued. Her black hair tinted green. Both were fine but unconscious.

Dubois walked to family and hugged the boys in his arms. Crying silently and thanking to whichever force protected his sons. He gently released them from and makes his way to the girls.

"Stay here." He said as he nears his wife. "Are they alright, honey?" He asked he looks at the girls. A little shocked from the occurrence but happy that no one was actually harmed. "C'mon let's bring them inside and get them cleaned up, okay?"

Shanty nodded and lifts up Kim. She attempted to lift up Sheyenne but her husband stopped her and offered to carry their daughter. She nodded silently; brushing the side of her daughter's face gently as a tear leaks from her eyes.

Inside the house about a half hour after the object hit the house was quite; too quite. Dubois sat in the living room table with his hand laced together. Outside the house did the media want information for the accident that occurred. Asking a lot of questions; concerning the object that crashed in to the yard. Where is it now. Did anything else happen.

"What the hell was that thing?" He thought to himself.

Shanty came in to the living and sat next to her husband. He laced his arm over her shoulder and held her closely and lovingly.

"How the children?" He asked concerned

"They're all asleep. Kim and Sheyenne are still out cold." She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Called James and Ann to come over ASAP."

"Did you tell them what happened?" He asked.

Shanty only shook her head.

Dubois took a deep sigh. "Don't worry." He squeezed her shoulder lightly. "We'll get through this."

"I know." Shanty sniffled.

Their thoughts were interrupted by frantic knocking on the door. Dubois looked through the peep hole to see if it was one those annoying reporters. But he smiled lightly at a pair of familiar blue eyes and red-orange hair. He opened the door to allow both Doctor Ann Possible and Doctor James Possible into the house and gently closed the door behind them.

"What was the emergency?" Ann asked clearly worried about the children.

Shanty staid quite for awhile. Not sure how to explain the situation.

"Momma?" Came a soft voice.

Ann recognized the voice and turned to see her daughter. She couldn't but notice the physical changes on her daughter. James looked in awe at his daughter.

"Oh my god, Kimmy-cub." James said as he cautiously walked to his daughter. He looks at her eyes and realized that they are lighter. Almost light green. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay, daddy. Just sleepy." She yawned.

Ann walked to her daughter and brings her into a tight hug.

"Oh god, Kimmy!" She cried.

Kim smiled and hugs her mom back.

"I'm okay Mommy." She assured.

Shanty walked to her friend and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We have to try carry them to the hospital."

"I know." Ann answered. "But I want to check on them myself." She commented.

"Alright." Shanty agreed. She wouldn't any other doctors checking on her kids.

"Shanty." Ann called out.

"What's wrong." The older woman asked.

"Your skin is paler. Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Shanty looked to her hands and realized her skin is paler. Almost grey.

"I wasn't like this a moment ago." She looked to her husband to see if he went through any changes.

"I seem fine." He checks himself. "Nothing different."

"Kimmy-cub?" James asked.

"Yes, daddy?" Kim was scared.

"We're gonna carry you all to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." She quipped. "I'm gonna wake Shey up." She ran to the room with the room, with sleeping kids.

Ann sighs. "So what was it that hit you?"

Shanty "I don't know what it was." She passed her hand through her hair. "But when it hit the tree house it sent out a rainbow like shockwave." She explained.

James eyed grew wide through that statement. "The rainbow comet."

"The what?" Shanty asked hoping the Scientist was not making the word up.

James sighs. "The rainbow comet is a rare rock that hits the world once every accounted year."

"And how much is that?" Asked the Mr. Margo.

"Every five hundred millenniums a shard of the rainbow comet crashes into the earth." The scientist explains.

"How old are you again?" Shanty joked.

"It's in the records." James quipped.

"Alright let's get the kids to hospital." Dubois suggested.

The families got into their cars and carried the children to the hospital. With hassle form the media they got through to the entrance to get the children to a private scanner.

Hours later the results are back. Ann gathers everyone in her office. The twins are asleep. Hector sat next to Melvin. Kim and Sheyenne sitting on their father's laps. Shanty sitting next to her husband. Ann studied the results and nodded at few moments.

"It seems that our children are fine. On the outside." She said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Shanty asked concerned.

"It means that they are mutating at a slow but yet steady level." Ann explained. "They might develop some special side effects. And we have to keep an eye out for _any_ changes." She demanded.

The parents nodded.

"So we might get super power?" Hector asked. His bright blue eyes filled with hope.

Ann smiled at the boy's thought. "If you do get them; what would you do with it?"

"I'll protect the people of course." He said standing straight and puffing his chest out. "But I'll need a team." He looks to his siblings and Kim.

"We'll help-" Wes began.

"You out." Wesley added.

"Sure whatever." Melvin said.

"I wouldn't mind." Kim cheered. "I always wanted to help people out."

Hector looked to Sheyenne. "Shey?"

Sheyenne took a deep breath. "Whatever." She leaned more into her father's arms and yawned.

"Then it's decided." He grinned. "From now on will be…"

He thinks for a while. Then a thought hits him. And he smiles.

"We will be known as **Team Go!**" He announced.

Sheyenne scowled at that name. "Can't you pick a different name? She scolded.

"Think about it Shey." He defended. "When we get our powers."

"_If _we get our powers." She defended. "For all we know this would just be for awhile."

"You're getting the picture, Sheyenne." He defended.

"Why do I bother." She quipped. "You never listen to me anyway"

"Because I'm older." He reasoned.

Outside the office a tanned young man stands in front of the door listening to the Margo siblings argue. Wearing a black shirt and coat. His jeans clad with two black chains on each side. And wearing black combat boots .

"Are you done yet?" Asked a bored female voice.

The young man looked to a female dressed similar to his clothing. Only that her hair is bright blue and her eyes are even brighter. Almost appears to be glowing. Her skin milk cream. She grins showing her k9's teeth.

"Yes I am." He answered coolly. "C'mon, let's get the others. I'm sure they would want to see them grow too."

The two make their way through the hospital occupants and vanishes in their midst.

Kim looked out the window and wondered how her life would be she ever got super powers.

"Spanking." She smiled.

**That's it for chapter one folks!  
Hope it goes well  
Next chapter will be a time skip to their current teen age.  
Please review  
I'll take any comments be they positive or negative.  
I'll learn from either.**

**DOGMA OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2 LIGHT IT UP!

**Sorry for the long wait my fellow reader/authors. I had school business to attend to. So many projects to do (cries). But I will update the other chapters as soon as I can ^^.**

Disclaimer: I own this story

CHAPTER TWO: LIGHT IT UP!

**The years have gone by as our pre-destined heroes grew. Their senses heightened. Strength, stamina, speed, hearing, sight and recovery. They went well beyond the human capacities. Hego (Hector -23-) was the first to discover his comet powers; super strength. He is able to lift the largest of weights with ease. And that's only in metric-tones. He discovered his gift while helping a family from a tipped over grey hound bus.**

**The second that was to unlock their abilities were the Wego's (Wes and Wesley -17-). The ability to make perfect copies of themselves. Best thing is that if the copies are hurt they don't feel it. But they still feel sad when they do. Theirs was witnessed during a school play when they both got the cold and were sneezing like there was no tomorrow. At most 13.049 Wego's were counted that day; but that's just the tip of the iceberg.**

**Mego (Melvin -19-) has the ability to decrease and increase his body size. His ability was discovered on a natural basis. Fear. He wanted to hide from Sheyenne after he swapped her favorite shampoo with green food coloring. While running from her he was hoping to be smaller. His body shrunk to the size of a raisin and hid from his angry sister for the rest of the day. Shanty found him in her work drawer in the office.**

**Shego (Sheyenne -20- ) and Kigo (Kim -19-) haven't discovered their ability yet. But to make up for that; they took several martial arts lesson. Taekwondo, Baritsu, Jujitsu, Muay Thai, Russian Commando Sambo, Karate, Chinese Kempo, Shoaling Monk Style, Hung Guar, Boi Gua, Tai Chi, Capoeira, Judo and Silat. And those are the few that caught their interest. And through their growth as sets of eyes follow them.**

MIDDLETON COLLEGE

The school bell rings as Kim closes her locker door and sighs. Kim is wearing a green sleeveless sweater and orange cargo pants. Green earrings with red and green tennis shoes.

"Looks likes someone didn't enjoy calculus." Came a cool feminine tone.

Kim turns to source of the voice to see a chocolate skinned curly haired teen.

"Hey, Mo." Kim greeted the chocolate girl cheerfully.

"Hey, Gf." Monique greeted back. Wearing a brown shirt with riffle trimming at the hem with a "_Bite me"_ logo on it. Dark brown jeans and black flat shoes with golden hooped earrings. "What class do you have now?"

Kim checked her PDA. "Um…I'm done. You?"

"Science." She scoffed.

"Aw." The fire head teased. "No history lesson?"

"If we're gonna tease." Monique suggested as she steps closer to Kim; who backs up to the locker as Monique puts her hands on both side of her head. "We might aswell do it right." She grinned."

"I don't think I'm up for this _type_ of teasing, Mo." The fire head laughed nervously.

"Oh don't worry." Mo cooed. "I'll be gentle."

"Spirits save me." Kim prayed.

"Monique Dezine!" Shouted a bossy feminine voice.

"Right on time." Monique whispered to look at her angry girlfriend. "Hi Bon-Bon." She chimed.

Bonnie Rockwaller stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Wearing a short jeans skirt passing her thighs. A black shirt with _"I'll take blood"_ design on it. Her brown hair cascading down to her chin with her torques eyes glaring at Monique.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop messing with K's head?" The brunette scolded.

"So many times." The chocolate goddess said as she swayed to her lover. "Does it make you jealous?" She asked coyly.

"It pisses me off." The brunette admitted.

"So it makes you angry?" She asked standing nose to nose with her.

"Very angry." She said through gritted teeth and frown brows.

"You know something?" Monique asked snaking her arm around the brunette's waist and pressing her closer.

"What is it?" She asked feeling a less angered.

"That you look so damn hot when you're angry." She kissed her deeply.

Bonnie forgetting her anger kissed back. "And don't you dear do that again." She warned after the kiss.

"Well." Monique thought out loud. "The best sex **is** angry sex." She grinned and palmed Bonnie's right ass cheek.

"Getting some ideas, aren't we?" Bonnie asked huskily licking her lips.

"You know there's a bathroom right around the corner, right?" Kim interrupted hugging her friends around their shoulders.

"Care to join?" Monique grinned.

"No." Bonnie scolded. "No threesome. I'm not sharing you."

"Well that's not fare." Monique fake pouted.

"And this is the part I go." Kim excuses herself from the tanned couple.

"Bye, Kim." Both girls waved.

"Oh, no cheer practice today! Tara has a date with Hope! Bonnie shouted.

"Bonnie!" The blonde whined.

Kim exited the school and waited at the entrance. After a few minutes of waiting she heard a bike engine rev and smiled knowing the sound. A green and black Suzuki GSX-R sport bike rolled around the corner and stopped in front of the young woman. On the bike was a female figure wearing a black leather biker suit with green lines on it. The helmet was also dark green with a black visor over it. The biker takes of her helmet and her black hair flows down her back and looks to Kim.

"Need a ride, Princess?" Sheyenne asked grinning.

"Pleased and thank you." Kim kippered and swung her bag over her back. She sat behind Sheyenne and held her tight around her stomach.

"Is it me or is it getting hotter?" Sheyenne asked as she revs the engine.

"Very funny, Shey." Kim joked.

"I'm serious." The green beauty's tone was backing up the statement and drove off.

Kim remained silent for awhile. The sounds of cars swishing by and their honks blaring through the air. Sheyenne made a sharp turn around the corner passing a car nimbly. The car honks at them.

"Up yours!" Sheyenne shouted at the angry driver. Kimmy couldn't help but laugh at her childhood friend's attitude.

They kept riding until they reached to the Possible's residence. Kim came of the bike. But she stood there.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Sheyenne asked while removing her helmet.

"Um…Shey?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" She perked an eyebrow.

Kim sighs. "My body temperature's been rising at an irrational rate." She explained.

"How high?"

"Too high, Shey." She sighs. "We're the only two that haven't discovered our abilities yet." She complained.

Sheyenne chuckled. "Don't worry, Pumpkin." She tried to cheer her friend up. "I'm sure when the time comes; it'll come."

"I hope so." She sighed again. "I mean don't get me wrong. I like having the heightened senses and high healing factor and inhuman capabilities."

Sheyenne smiles knowingly.

"Well then I got some homework to finish." She said while turning halfway. "We still good for tonight?

"Damn straight." Sheyenne smirked.

Kim grinned. "Let's enjoy our girl's night out!" She cheered as she walks to the front door.

Sheyenne shook her head chuckling and puts her helmet back on and starts her bike. But wouldn't drive until Kim enters her house. As the fire head reaches the door and unlocks it; she opens the door. Before she entered she waved at Sheyenne who nodded her head and rove of popping a weely. Kim laughed at that stunt, went in the house and closed the door. She went to the kitchen to fix a little snack and made her way to her room to finish her homework. When she was done she went to her bed and took a nap.

Later that day. Kim phone vibrated. Kim looked and sees that it was a message from Monique.

_Hey, Gf!  
We'll be waiting for at C.B. within an hour. I gotta help Bonnie with her clothes. Bye._

_ Mo._

"This will definitely take **more** than just an hour." Kim grinned to herself. "Mo cannotkeep her hands of Bonnie."

Kim then went to get ready to go out. She was aware that her parents were home through her heightened senses. She recognized the sound of their motion. She got to take a shower. When she came out she was wrapped in her towel and drying her hair with another. After she's done she went to her draws and take out her underwear. Just she put on her panties there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"C'mon in, Mom." The fire head called out.

Ann smiled to herself as she opens the door, comes inside and closes it gently.

"You ready for your night, Bubble-but?" The older read head asked with smile.

"Mom." Kim whined. "I don't have a butt like yours." She countered.

"Not yet you do." Ann retorted. "So any good guys out there?"

"Is he gonna give them the black hole speech?" Kim laughed.

"Maybe." Ann pondered. "So what are you gonna wear." She changed the subject.

Kim thought for awhile. "I'll wear my green vest shirt with my red jeans. Green earrings with my red boots."

"Oh. So you're going to show off some figure then?"Ann joked.

"No, I'm gonna stand out in the crowed so you can see me easily." She mocked sarcastically.

"Oh you." Ann laughed as she stands and walks to the door. "Have fun tonight, Bubble-butt." She said before closing the door.

Kim sighs as she picked out and dressed into her clothes. At the appointed time Sheyenne came over with her bike and parked in the driver's way. She wore a green long sleeved shirt with her left shoulder showing. Black jeans with green shoes. And emerald green earrings. She was ready for fun! She walked to the Possible's house and gently knocked on the door. James opens the door a few seconds later.

"Good evening, Sheyenne." The rocket scientist greeted. "How are you today?"

The Doctor moved aside so the green skin girl can come inside.

"I'm fine. Dr. P." Sheyenne greeted back she walked pass him. "Is Kim ready?"

"Just a moment." He said.

"Don't shout I'm coming." Kim announced as she descents from the stairs.

"Damn, Princess." Sheyenne hooted. "You look good."

"You look better." She greeted Sheyenne with a hug.

Sheyenne hugged her back. "You're wearing strawberry shampoo?" She smelled her hair.

Kim pulled away and looked to her friend. "Does it smell weird?"

Sheyenne laughs. "No it's fine." She assured. "C'mon. MoBo's been waiting for us."

"They were actually ready on time?" She questioned in disbelief.

"That's what I said." Sheyenne commented. "Alright, Sir." She looked at the scientist. "I'll make sure to bring your daughter home at 3 am. I don't wanna be sent into a black hole." She fakes begged.

"Shey." Kim whined.

Sheyenne just laughed as James chuckled. "Alright you two get going." He motioned the girls to the door friendlily. "And have fun."

The girls said their goodbyes and left the house. Sheyenne started her bike and gave Kim her spare helmet. Kim put the helmet on and sat behind Sheyenne holding her around her stomach. Sheyenne revved the engine a few times and sped off to Club Banana. James looks as his daughter until she's out of his sight.

"Honey?" Ann called out as she walks down the stairs. She see her husband leaning against the door frame.

She walked to him and leaned against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on her head.

"She's gonna be alright." Ann convinces.

"I know." He smiled. "She is a Possible after all."

At Club Banana's parking lot. Bonnie was leaning against Monique. Monique had her arm around her lover's shoulder and strokes her hair lightly.

"Are those two on their way?" Monique asked.

"K said that they'll be here." Bonnie answered.

"How did you know?" The wavy hair beauty questioned.

"I checked your messages." Bonnie grinned.

"Oh, you are looking for trouble." Monique said as she leans in for a kiss.

"And am I gonna get in trouble?" She raises her head.

"Pretty close to it." Monique smiled as her lips were a few breaths away from her lover.

Sheyenne and Kim drifted around the corner of the club and stopped in front of the heated couple. She turns of the engine off and took her helmet off as she looked to couple and grinned.

"You two can't keep your lips off eachother can't you?" She teased.

"Not even their hands are far from eachother" Kim backed up.

""Wouldn't mind for two more contestants." Monique grinned.

"I'll pass." Kim said honestly.

Bonnie just laughed and got up." You girls ready to go?" She asked.

Bonnie wore a red shirt with red skirt passing her thighs. Her boots were maroon and her earrings black stars.

"I believe they are." Monique says as she walks to Bonnie and hugs her from behind. Bonnie held her arms over Monique's.

Monique wore a brown sleeveless shirt showing her strong womanly arms. Brown baggy pants and combat boots (just in case).

The group went to a purple BMW X-1. Bonnie took out the remote out of her purse and unlocked the alarm. They went in with Sheyenne calling shotgun; Monique sitting behind Bonnie who's going to drive and Kim sitting behind Sheyenne. As the group pulls out the parking lot; two male figure stands on the roof from the building across. Both were in the light of the evening moon so their face can't be shown.

"Follow them." The first figure commanded.

"Yes, Master." The second listened. He started walking away.

"Oh and J.M.?" He questioned.

"Yes, Master." The after mentioned looked.

"I want you to gain the trust of both the green skinned girl and the red haired girl. Is that understood?" His voice laced with a grin.

"Yes, Master. J.M. understood.

"So where are we going." Kim asked as she looks out of the vehicle.

"A new club that opened a few weeks ago." Bonnie answered as she turned left around a building. "It's called _Eternal Light_."

"Sounds like a romance song." Sheyenne coughed.

"Well I think it sounds bright." Kim smirked.

"You did not just make a light joke?" Monique mocked.

"She just did." Sheyenne defended.

"You hang around Sheyenne too much, Kim." Monique pointed out.

"So I do." Kim replied smiling.

"Okay girls." Bonnie announced. "We are here"

They arrive to a three story high building. Pulsing with music with each rhythm of techno beats. Silhouettes of people dancing are shown through the window. The girl paid for their entry and went inside for their fun. As the girls entered they are greeted by a lot party animals. They made their way through the dance floor bumping into people left and right. They made it to the bar and sat. Bonnie sitting on Monique's lap with her leg crossed over with Monique holding her by her waist. Kim is sitting next to them and Sheyenne sitting next to Kim. The girls ordered their drinks. Monique a malt liquor. Bonnie a hypnotic. Sheyenne bourbon whiskey. And Kim some Shirley temple with a hint of alcohol.

"Well this is fun." Sheyenne quoted through the loud beats. "Nice music though."

"I know, right?" A young man with blonde hair said as he sits next Sheyenne. "First time here?" He asked smiling sweetly. His eyes showing a glint of _impression_.

He was wearing a brown shirt with his color popped up. A beer in his left hand. Blue jeans for pants and brown sneakers.

"Not interested in your car, money, house or your dick." Sheyenne said bluntly.

Oh no, don't be like that." The blonde stated as he leans into the counter. "Name's Brick Flagg." He introduced himself. "What's your name beautiful?"

"Yeah **Sheyenne** tell him your name." Bonnie teased.

Sheyenne cringed to Bonnie's statement. She glares at the brunette.

"Oh I'm so gonna get you for this." Sheyenne grinned.

"So your name is Sheyenne, huh?" Brick smiled. "That's a nice name.

"Excuse me while I go and barf." The green tinted beauty said as she got off the bar stool and headed for the bathroom.

"I guess girls can't handle my charm." He praised himself.

"Or they're getting sick of it." Kim grinned.

"Feisty." Brick smiled.

"Not interested in your type." Kim shrugged.

"Then how can I make you interested?" He said as he sat _very_ closely to Kim.

"By getting off my friend's chair before she comes back." Kim seethed.

"Don't be so mean." Brick says as he tries to place his hand on Kim's. Not even making contact with her he pulled back his hand and rubbed it. "Kinda hot there." He commented laughing nervously.

"I know it's hot." She shot back. "We're in a club. Filled with people. And their moving everywhere."

"No if you don't mind me asking." Kim looks to the side. "Would you mind getting off my friend's seat?"

Brick looked and sees Sheyenne standing right next to her and her arms crossed.

"Get. Off." Sheyenne warned Brick.

Brick got off the stool and walked into the crowed.

"Well that was fun." Bonnie commented.

"How would you feel if some guy that feels that he could get his dick between any girls leg walk up to you?" Sheyenne asked.

"That's because I don't do guys." She grinned as she leans into Monique's arms.

"Lucky you." Sheyenne grumbled.

"Okay! Let's hit the dance floor!" Monique shouted as she gets Bonnie off her lap and pulls her to the crowded people.

"Ready to dance, Princess?" Sheyenne asked as she stands.

"No. I'm good." Kim answered.

"You sure?" Sheyenne asked concerned.

"No I'm good. Really." Kim smiled lightly. Go on. Have fun." She inquired.

"Okay." She gave up. "I'll check on you, alright?"

"Okay, Shey." Kim says as she stirs her drink.

Sheyenne walks into the dance floor. Kim leans more into the bar and sighs.

"You look disappointed." A cool relaxing voice came from her left.

Kim looked and sees a young man around her age. His skinned is light brown s his hair black combed neatly. His brown eyes show concern and non harmful sight. His blue shirt fit neatly and tucked into his black jeans. Wearing blue star sneakers on his feet.

"_Yummy_." Kim thought.

"May I sit?" The young man asked hesitantly but kindly.

"Go ahead." Kim said waving him off.

The young man sits next to Kim and orders a martini. He then turns to the crowd of dancing people.

"Don't feel like dancing?" He asked.

"I only dance when I feel the rhythm." She answered. "And this isn't it."

"I see." He takes a sip of his drink. "So you're having a girls night out I guise?"

"Yep." She answered smiling lightly. "And I'm supposed to have fun with them."

"Would you like to dance?" He asked smiling lightly.

Kim thought for awhile and smiled. "Sure. Why not?" She holds out her hand. "I'm Kim Possible. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself as she holds out her hand.

The young man took Kim's hand silently. He shook her hand slowly.

"So what's your name?" Kim asked

The young man smiled warmly. "Josh." He said. "Josh Mankey." He concluded.

"Okay, let's go dance." She pulled Josh onto the dance floor.

They started dancing together at a friendly distance. Kim dances to the rhythm as her hips sway from left to right in the beat. Josh was dancing normally at the rhythm moving his in coordination to the beat. Bonnie was grinding on Monique very heatedly as Monique wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. Bonnie noticed Kim dancing with Josh and smiled. She moved Monique's head to the direction of the fire head with company. They were the center of attention. Monique smiled and whispered into Bonnie's ear. After a wicked smile meeting a grin they left the dance floor. Sheyenne was back at the bar drinking and keeping an eye on Kim and the young man.

"Something doesn't feel right about this guy." She told herself.

After the music changed to a slow beat rhythm; Kim decided to go back to her seat next to Sheyenne. Josh walked a few step behind her. Sheyenne couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around his guy.

"Thanks for the dance, Josh." Kim said pleasantly.

"No need to thank me." He smiled. "Maybe one of these days I can take you out." He proposed.

"Maybe." Kim said smiling.

Josh looks to his watch and sees the time. "I'm afraid I must leave." He said sadly.

"Another girl to dance with?" Sheyenne teased.

"Shey." Kim warned lightly.

"It's alright, Ms Possible." Josh smiled. "I have to meet my college at his apartment."

"Alright." Kim smiled. "Thanks for the dance."

"It was my pleasure." He took Kim's hand and kissed it gently. Causing the fire head to giggle.

Josh then nods respectfully to Sheyenne; who waves lazily back. He then turns and heads outside the club.

"So you like him already?" Sheyenne asks as she sits next to her friend.

"Oh shut it, Shey." Kim grinned. "He's just someone that I danced with."

"Someone you might like?" Sheyenne raised an eyebrow. "He's okay and all, Princess. But I get a weird vibe from him." She confessed.

"It'll be fine, Shey." Kim assured. "Now where are those two?" She changed the topic as she looked for her friends.

"I don't see them anywhere." Shey says as she looks through the dancing crowd. "Did you pick up their scent?" Sheyenne asked.

Kim scrounged her nose. "I got it." She got off her seat and Sheyenne follows.

Unknown to them two figures are watching them. The first figure glances to the second.

"Is that them?" The first one asked. Her voice fine and filled with seriousness.

"That's them." The second figure answered. His voice calmed and collected.

"Should we follow them?" She asked.

"No." He answered. "We should tell Shade."

"Ah, Diamond." The female teased. "You're such an honest boy.

"Shut it, Blaze." The young man bit back. His clear blue eyes with white slit pupil shown in the light.

"Make me, Kiddo." The female grinned showing her K-9's and her light green eyes with red pupil shown under the light of the club.

Both of the two stared down at eachother their eyes slightly gleam lightly in the flickering darkness. A pair of gloved hands was placed on both shoulders. Two girl silhouettes were standing. Each trying to calm their two friends.

"You must both calm down." Started the girl holding Diamond's shoulder.

"Or would you like another total kill counts of 75.764 people on your thoughts again." Finished the girl holding Blaze's shoulder.

Both of them mentally calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Sorry." Blaze apologizes grinning. "I got heated up for nothing."

"Whatever." Diamonds shrugged. "I apologize for my actions aswell."

"Let's get out of here." Blaze suggested as she leads the small group out.

Outside the club the girls are nearing the purple BMW X-1. Bonnie called shotgun; much to Sheyenne's dismay. Monique decided to drive because Bonnie was to _"drunk"_ to drive. Sheyenne snickered at that comment and Bonnie glared at her green skinned friend. Kim stayed quite the whole time.

"So Kim." Monique started. "Who was that lucky guy you were dancing with?"

Kim smiled lightly thinking about the young man. "His name is Josh Mankey."

"Is he single?" Bonnie asked as she leans against the vehicle.

"I don't know." Kim answered. "I didn't ask."

"Maybe he has three girlfriends already." Sheyenne quipped.

"Someone doesn't wanna lose their best friend." Monique teased as she unlocks the door.

"Damn straight, I don't." Sheyenne admitted as she opens the door next to Bonnie. "But. I want her to be happy too."

"Awww." Bonnie cooed. "That's all sweet and all. But it's getting early."

Kim looked at her PDA. "It's 2:38." She announced. We still gotta ride back to Club Banana.

The girls got in the car and drove o to their destination. Driving along the way they talked about the club and made plans for a next girls night out. They reached to Club Banana and parked next to Sheyenne's bike. Kim and Sheyenne got out and waved the tanned couple good bye. They got Sheyenne's bike and made their way to the Possible's residence. About two blocks away from the house the exhaust pipe broke down and started sputtering smoke.

"The fuck?" Sheyenne complained behind her helmet.

They two stopped at the side of a building. Sheyenne parked the bike and starts working on it. She took out her emergency tool kit and started. Kim was on look out. A few minutes silence was interrupted by hollers and hooters. Kim and Sheyenne look and see a group of 20 people walking towards them. The situation is obvious.

"Well, well." Started the guy in front. "A little too late to be out in the night, right?" He wore a black jacket with black pants. His hair blonde and spiked with piercings on his nose, chin, and both his brows. He has blue eyes.

"We'll be out after I fix this bike." Sheyenne shrugged as she continues her work.

"We just want to help." A second man said grinning. He wore the same attire as the first. Only that he's a good few inches taller than him. He has grey eyes and his hair's brown.

"Oh, I bet you do." Kim said.

"But first. We'd like for you to help us." The first one decided.

"Oh?" Sheyenne said being uninterested.

"That's right." The young man continued. "You see. It's been months that me and the guys get to…_release_ our pent up stress." You suggested with a smug grin. "So I was wondering that you help up out with that?"

"I'd rather give my older brother a hug." Sheyenne said as she puts her tools away.

"You would do that?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow. "That's so sweet, Shey." She teased.

"Um, Kimmy." Shey looked to the gang. "Gang members. Wanna fuck for no reason. Pay attention."

"Whatever." Kim shrugged. There's like what?" Kim counted. Twenty of 'em?"

"You girls seem to not care about us, huh?" The blond man asked.

"We just wanna go home." Sheyenne whined.

"Not until you help us out." The young man snapped his finger.

The gang members slowly make their way to the two.

"C'mon girls. You know you want it. I have a good one for you. Maybe you haven't done it in a long time." The gangs were saying over eachother voices as they were getting closer.

Sheyenne cracked her knuckles and Kim goes into one of her fighting stance. Both girls face wearing a grin of excitement.

"Bet you I can kick more ass than you can." Kim challenged.

"If you win I'll kiss your ass for a week." Sheyenne mocked.

"Oh look." One of the gang members taunted as he reaches closer. He is clearly one of the largest of the group "They wanna fight us." He teased.

Sheyenne grinned. "Why don't you say that in my face, lumpy." Sheyenne quipped.

"Why you little bitch!" The young man yelled as he swung for a punch at the green skinned beauty.

Sheyenne saw the reaction a mile away and his fist with her palm and holding it place. The young man was surprised by this and the air was knocked out of him when Sheyenne palmed him in the chest almost instantly.

The group looked as one of their toughest was brought to his knees by a girl. They each looked to eachother for a moment.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for?" Yelled the blonde clearly angered. "It's just 2 girls! It's 20 of us!" He explained. "Get up, Big Jo." He commanded.

Big Jo looked at him. "B-But, Kin!" He tried to protest.

"Get the fuck up." He gritted through his teeth. " I will not allow you to insult the Fish Tale Gang."

Sheyenne snickered. "Heard that, Princess?" She asked. "They're a bunch of fishes."

"But I don't see any tales." Kim mock whined.

The young blonde couldn't take it anymore. "FUCK 'EM UP BOYS!" He cried out.

The gang rushes at them and girls rush into the fray; both grinning excitedly. A few tussles quick remarks, grunts of pain and male bodies flying. The two female martial artists stood among the gang members sprawled bodies. Most are unconscious. The blonde leader stood there in disbelief.

"H-how?" He stuttered. "You're just two girls."

"Two girls that kicked your asses." Sheyenne said as she walked towards the blonde.

"I won, Shey." Kim said as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"After I beat him you win." She stated.

"Keep away from me!" He said as Sheyenne grabbed him by the collar.

"I don't worry I won't hurt you." She soothed. "Much."

Sheyenne walked to the young blonde and grabbed him by his collar. She held him up high that his feet were dragging over the pavement. The blonde was whimpering as he mutters like a child seeing a very angry mother. He ruffled through his jacket for something to defend himself with.

"Shey, I think we should just leave him alone." Kim felt sorry for the blonde man. "Besides. I think he learned his-."

Kim's sentence was cut short by the sound of a gunshot. She watched in shock as her green friend dropped the blonde to ground and staggered back a few steps before falling to the ground. Kim rushed to her wounded friend to aid her. She knelt besides seeing the green tinted blood flowing freely from her chest. Kim panicked and applied pressure to the wound hoping her healing factor would kick in. She cursed herself for not paying attention to the blonde. He anger rose she saw the blood flowing more from the wound.

"K-Kimmy…" Shey tried to speak.

"Just stay quiet, okay?" Kim begged. As tore a piece of her shirt.

"Holy shit." She coughed. "Remind me…to…kick his ass."

"Shey." Kim warned as she wrapped the wound with the torn cloth.

Kim suddenly felt a cold metal pressed to the back of her head.

"I'm **really** pissed now." She threatened. "You don't want to go there." She warned her anger increasing even more.

"Don't worry." Kin breathes. "When I'm done with you I'll be living the good life anyway." His grip tightens on the gun as he attempts to pull the trigger.

Time had seemed to slow down for Kim. She had to options. Move to avoid the bullet and let Sheyenne die because of her. Or die a young age as her friend follows soon afterwards. Kim didn't think. She moved. She turned and grabbed the gun before the young man pulled the trigger. He was caught off guard and pulled the trigger through instinct. Kim moved Kin's hand nanoseconds before the bullet left the barrel. The bullet grazed Kim's right cheek and missed Sheyenne's head by a few cm. Kim's grip on the gun tightened as her anger grew more. The gun was starting to heat up and its color changed to a bright orange. Kin let go of gun because his suddenly felt like it was on a hot skillet on an open fire. He fell back holding his looking at how cooked his palm is.

"Big mistake body." Kim gritted through her teeth

Kin saw the air around Kim waver through heat. He felt his skin sweating like he was in a sauna. He looked to the red head's hand and sees that it has a faint orange glow. He can see the air vibrating from it.

"I'm sorry!" He begged. "I'm really sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Then I suggest you **run**." She warned as her entire body was engulfed in flames.

Kin was scared off his wits. He got and run screaming gibberish. Kim glared as the young blonde ran away. She then looked to her hands and the rest of herself.

"Well I'm on fire." She stated. "But it doesn't burn me." She then tried to take deep calming breaths to calm herself down. The flames subsided slowly until they vanish completely. She then went back to Sheyenne; who was sitting up right.

"Shey, you okay?" Kim asked concerned.

Sheyenne held up the bullet and grinned. "I could be worst. Thanks for the save, Princess." She smiled. You were pretty hot back then." She commented.

Kim smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…" She dragged. "C'mon, let's go." She held out her hand and Sheyenne grabbed it and hoisted herself up.

"Can't wait to tell my 'rents that I got my powers." Kim cheered.

"Just don't burn the house down." Sheyenne teased.

"Hey!" Kim pouted. "That's not nice."

"Put that way, Pumpkin." Sheyenne playfully warned. "It's worst than beating those guys.

Kim smiled and latched to Sheyenne arm. "Let's just go home." She sighed. "You can spend the night at my house if you're mom and dad wouldn't mind."

"I'll call when we reached home." She promised.

"How's your chest?" Kim asked sadly.

"I'll live." Sheyenne answered calmly. "Sorry about your shirt though."

"It's no big." Kim quipped. "I'll just but a new one before Mo figured it out."

"You're gonna fail that big time." Sheyenne bet.

"We'll see." Kim challenged.

The two hopped onto Sheyenne's bike and made their way to the Possible's resident. Sheyenne called and got her parent's okay to sleep over. Kim went ahead to her room and changed to her sleeping wear. A green shirt with orange shorts. She pulled out an over sized green shirt and black pajama pants for Sheyenne. Sheyenne then walked into the room and began to change her clothes. Kim looked to Sheyenne's chest and see that the bullet wound was healed almost completely healed. Sheyenne noticing that she's being eyed on turned and smirked.

"See something you like, Princess?"

"You wound's almost healed." She said avoiding the obvious. Her face shaded a deep red color.

"Aww. Don't worry." Sheyenne chimed as she put on the shirt and pants. "You'll get to see more of me if you're lucky."

"Good night Shey." Kim said as she turns off the light and hopped on her bed.

"And where am I gonna sleep." She said with a raised brow and her hands on her hips.

Kim moved more to the side of her bed and allowed her friend the space to lie on.

"That's better, Princess." She commented as she gets comfy.

Kim yawned and shuffled closer to Sheyenne. "Goodnight, Shey." Kim whispered.

"Goodnight, Princess." Sheyenne yawned as she brought the younger girl closer and both fell to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO!**

**Sorry for the long wait guys-_-  
I was busy with a school project.  
Hope this chapter was as good as the first  
As usual I accept both type of reviews  
Thank you all for reading so far!  
See you next chapter where we meet the first villain Team Go encounters!**

**DOGMA OUT !**


End file.
